


Nautiscarader's Teen Titans prompt hub

by nautiscarader



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Impregnation, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-04-23 00:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Hub for prompts, focusing on Teen Titans (mostly BBrae and RobStar)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Jinx/Victor Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Short prompts

> thatguywiththefaceog asks: BBrae How about instead of a kiss at midnight, I give you an orgasm

  
\- How about instead of a kiss at midnight, I give you an orgasm…

Garfield leaned on the table, making doe eyes to his girlfriend, who remained unperturbed by his bold, drunken confession.

She cupped his face and gave him a light kiss, tasting the light, light alcohol on his lips. 

\- It’s funny you think you will last till midnight…

She spoke, and with the combination of magic and her sheer authority, she dragged him to her room, hoping he will last that long. And if not, she has spells to make him do so.

* * *

> Anon asked: How about your version of Star asking Robin about Doggy Style? From @johnnycatalina
> 
> (That’s [the prompt originally answered by @fereality-indy](https://fereality-indy.tumblr.com/post/189462835826/training) he’s talking about)

\- Robin, as an expert in Earth martial arts, can you answer one question - Starfire asked, once Robin finished their sparring.  
\- Sure, what would you like to know?  
\- Well, I have heard of the style of the Crane, the Dragon and the Tiger… - she paused - But I heard friend Raven talking to Beast Boy about the style of the Doggy. Can you show it to me?

Robin gulped, as Star’s fixated her innocent eyes at him, drilling through him. And in the corner, he saw Raven and Beast Boy, exchanging knowing looks, with Garfield snickering under his breath. Evidently, this was a set-up, and he is going to talk with them, especially with how loud they can be sometimes. 

\- Uhm - he started - It’s not a fighting stance, it’s a, mating thing. 

Starfire blinked, awaiting more. 

\- Well, it’s just the way that dog looks when, they, uh, ha-have sex. - he stuttered, unable to shy away from his inquisitive girlfriend. - A-and well, humans can assume a similar position, hence the name…  
\- Oh! - Starfire’s eyes widen with gleeful joy - I understand now!

At first, Robin thought she was about to leave, but when she turned around Starfire got on all fours and reached between her legs, about to tear her panties away, much to his, and their friends’ astonishment. Starfire stopped, looking back and forth between red-faced Robin and equally petrified Raven and Garfield.

\- What? Don’t dogs do this everywhere instead of delegated mating rooms?


	2. Down to Metal (Cyborg/Jinx, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyborg/Jinx "is that going to fit?"

\- Is that going to fit?

That was a perfectly valid question two hours ago, when Jinx was confronted with the naked cock of her old adversary-turn-boyfriend. And while she was more than sceptical at first - especially when Cyborg lay his cock across her belly, showing her how far he can go, she quickly realised how flexible he was, despite his sturdy demeanour. 

It turned out that while he was indeed solid as titanium, Cyborg could increase his cock's length and girth at will, and the two quickly found the optimal one that filled Jinx to the brim. Never before had she made love to a man that was, by design, fitting her like a glove. There was something oddly romantic in the mechanical precision with which Cyborg made love to her; she could almost hear the intricate mechanisms of his body as he rutted her. The servos, the pneumatics, the pumps... she was a subject of a machine whose main task was to bring her pleasure, and Cyborg gladly fulfilled it, time after time, as he didn't need any time to recover in between.

But Jinx needed it, and after her first sex marathon of her life, she was completely spent, lying on his chest, peppering it with kisses, seeing which parts of his half-robot body responses to her caresses.

\- Did I mention I love you? - she chirped  
\- Fifty-seven times, if I counted correctly. - he replied - And I did.  
\- Mhm, I love your robot chest... your arms... - Jynx Mewled when he hugged her - Your robot hips, cock and balls...  
\- No, the balls are real.  
\- Say what now? - Jynx raised her head, eyeing him with confusion. - But aren't they-  
\- Oh yeah, the coating is artificial, to prevent the pain if someone, you know, kicked me. - he explained - But it is also designed to be thin enough to provide optimal temperature for sperm and-  
\- Wait.  
  
Jynx suddenly sat up on his vastly larger chest, wriggling out of his embrace. 

\- Your-your cum is real?!  
\- Er, yes, why do you ask?  
  
But as her eyes widened and her mouth opened with a silent shock, realisation dawned on him with memories of every single time he came inside her. And he remembered exactly how many times he did so to know what will happen next.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x]())
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


	3. Love race (Robstar, BBRae, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thatguywiththefaceog asked:
> 
> Starfire and raven have a bet on who could get pregnant faster so they call in Robin and beast Boy

Beast Boy and Robin would be lying if they said they both truly understood what was happening, and what caused the quarrel between their girlfriends. But at the same time, they couldn’t complain, as two naked beauties brought them to their quarters and spread their legs, inviting them inside them. It wasn’t the first time the two couples made love together, but from the way Raven and Starfire prompted them, there was some unspoken eagerness to their aggressive love-making. 

\- Come on, Gar, make yourself a beast and knot me! Rut me! Breed me!  
\- Robin, I need to fulfil your duties as the royal lover in making more princes and princesses!

The two young men shared a surprised stare, and before they could ask their girlfriends if they were serious, they were thrown back into the vortex of passion.

The two taunted them, and with said words, the men gladly obeyed. Garfield grew into a ferocious canine-like beast, and slammed his enlarged, animal cock inside Raven, smacking her sex not with his balls, but his bulbous knot. 

And on the other side, Robin swung Starfire’s legs onto her shoulders and continued sheathing himself completely inside her, while his lips and fingers caressed the princess that squirmed underneath them. 

Raven’s primal, loud scream announced the two came first, and they could see it from the sheer bulge of her abdomen, now hosting not only Beast Boy’s cock, but also his knot and the flood of his seed. But Robin and Starfire weren’t far behind, and when she came, sapping Robin of his cum, she floated both of them into the air, before the two crashed on the bed again. 

It took a long while for either of the four young heroes to speak, but as soon as Starfire’s lips parted with Robin, she eagerly turned towards Raven.

\- Friend Raven, do the thing! I want to see which one of us would win! 

It took Raven a while to get up after being wrecked by the beast of her boyfriend. it was a good thing she didn’t use legs to cast her magic...

She waved her hands, and a black ball of energy engulfed them, plunging the room into a deep void of space, glittering with stars. She made more moves and the four now stared at two huge planets, drenched in a galactic dust.

Except after a closer look, Beast Boy and Robin realised the orbs weren’t planets... With her magic, Raven sped up the time, showing the swarm of sperm coming closer and closer to the two eggs, and the two women eagerly watched the race, much to the confusion of their lovers.

And Starfire was the one to celebrate first, as her egg cell was the first two divide into two, meaning that one of Robin’s boys successfully joined her. But Raven’s wasn’t far behind, and hers not only divided but split into two. Raven did not expect any smaller litter from her animalistic lover.

\- Huzzah! I have won, friend Raven!  
\- You sure did. - Raven smiled, as she brought them back to reality.   
\- Er, Ray, are-are you trying to tell us that....   
\- Of course not, Gar. - Raven cupped his face and kissed him - It was just a simulation, to see what would happened if we didn’t take precautions. 

She smiled, watching as the consternation and fear fades from his face and slowly curls his lips into a smile. 

\- Oh? Were we supposed to protect ourselves?

Starfire’s sudden question made Raven turn her head. Starfire shifted her innocent stare from terrified Raven to even more petrified Robin.

\- Well, I guess you DID win... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/641465889412235264/starfire-and-raven-have-a-bet-on-who-could-get)


	4. Mating season (BBrae,E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven had everything prepared for the night with her love. They talked over a few days, choosing a night to try and conceive a child. Raven was ready to make love with Beastboy. But she didnt expect that his animal instincts to mate were so overpowering for her boyfriend.

At first, Raven thought it all went according to her plan. Other Titans on duty , their place, the candles, and a series of sweet kisses across her chest from her caring boyfriend...

But as soon as he took one lick of her sex, something clicked inside him. He could taste her fertility, brought by the cosmic alignment of realities, and with that, his animal nature has taken over him. 

Next thing Raven knew, she was folded in half and slammed deep into the mattress, as Beastboy filled her with his cock in one, quick thrust. She let out a cry, but as she felt him inside her, it slowly turned into a moan of pure passion.

As she looked into the eyes of her lover, she could still see the Boy... Well, man, by now, as they haven’t been “Teen Titans” for quite a while. But the rest of his body was most certainly beast-like, easily sinking her into the bed. 

Could she used her powers to turn the tides and back into sweet, tender love-making she envisioned? Of course, easily. But deep in her heart she knew this is how it would turn out, and that this is what she wanted. To be mated, knotted and bred, as Gar filled her with his cum and planted his seed in her womb. 

And by the end of the night, he most certainly did, several times over, as Raven brushed her underbelly with her magic. He was back to his usual stickfigure self, snoring loudly next to her. And in the end, this is exactly whom Raven wanted to start a family with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/645115057324294144/raven-had-everything-prepared-for-the-night-with))


	5. Short prompts (Varia, E)

* * *

> anonymous asks:  
At first Raven didn't understand why Starfire wasn't that impressed with what she had told her about Garfield, but then she happened upon Kory & Barbara both working over Dick. She first realized the he was aptly named Secondly she wondered how no one had never noticed his size in all the skin tight costumes he wore. Everyone always commented on his ass, how did they mix the log between his legs. She was so taken back that she almost didn't hear Kory ask if she was just going to watch or join in

Raven was too mesmerised by the sight of naked Starfire and Batgirl, their bodies entangled in a mess of limbs to realise the two have been calling her for the past minute. Her eyes gravitated more to their creampied pussies and to the reason they were so full - Nightwing’s cock. And only when she realised that all three of them stared at her, she flinched and moved from what she thought were the shadows. 

Love was flowing rather freely between the young superheroes, so she wasn’t exactly worried Garfield would feel jealous. After all, Raven was pretty sure Terra was giving him a time of his life right now. And with that sentiment on her mind, she lost her clothes, and much to Starfire excitement, she joined their pile, exchanging kisses with her newly found lovers, admiring their athletic bodies. 

Out of all three, Dick was the one that felt slightly unsure, at least until Raven levitated herself to join flying Starfire in a rather complicated position where they both could experience his cock, leaving Babs as the one to experience his fingers of lips. And with his manhood between their pussies, Raven finally understood how her friend has managed to woo the two superheroines, as she found herself eager to experience his fully… and for once, she was the one, whose emotions were clearly readable.

\- Friend Raven, I offer you our Dick’s dick!

Starfire grabbed her and effortlessly slammed her on Nightwing’s rod, much to her and his surprise.

\- I have finally understood the clever word sharade! - she leaned and whispered into her year - It’s all about dik-diks!  
\- Yeah, s-sure.. - Raven blurted, as she felt her walls being stretched by her friend’s impressive cock.

The last thing she did was to cast a protective spell on herself and the other girls, before they fell into a heat-induced sexual stupor.. 

* * *

> thatguywiththefaceog asks:  
Starfire and raven have a bet on who could get pregnant faster so they call in Robin and beast Boy

Beast Boy and Robin would be lying if they said they both truly understood what was happening, and what caused the quarrel between their girlfriends. But at the same time, they couldn’t complain, as two naked beauties brought them to their quarters and spread their legs, inviting them inside them. It wasn’t the first time the two couples made love together, but from the way Raven and Starfire prompted them, there was some unspoken eagerness to their aggressive love-making. 

\- Come on, Gar, make yourself a beast and knot me! Rut me! Breed me!  
\- Robin, I need to fulfil your duties as the royal lover in making more princes and princesses!

The two young men shared a surprised stare, and before they could ask their girlfriends if they were serious, they were thrown back into the vortex of passion.

The two taunted them, and with said words, the men gladly obeyed. Garfield grew into a ferocious canine-like beast, and slammed his enlarged, animal cock inside Raven, smacking her sex not with his balls, but his bulbous knot. 

And on the other side, Robin swung Starfire’s legs onto her shoulders and continued sheathing himself completely inside her, while his lips and fingers caressed the princess that squirmed underneath them. 

Raven’s primal, loud scream announced the two came first, and they could see it from the sheer bulge of her abdomen, now hosting not only Beast Boy’s cock, but also his knot and the flood of his seed. But Robin and Starfire weren’t far behind, and when she came, sapping Robin of his cum, she floated both of them into the air, before the two crashed on the bed again. 

It took a long while for either of the four young heroes to speak, but as soon as Starfire’s lips parted with Robin, she eagerly turned towards Raven.

\- Friend Raven, do the thing! I want to see which one of us would win! 

It took Raven a while to get up after being wrecked by the beast of her boyfriend. it was a good thing she didn’t use legs to cast her magic…

She waved her hands, and a black ball of energy engulfed them, plunging the room into a deep void of space, glittering with stars. She made more moves and the four now stared at two huge planets, drenched in a galactic dust.

Except after a closer look, Beast Boy and Robin realised the orbs weren’t planets… With her magic, Raven sped up the time, showing the swarm of sperm coming closer and closer to the two eggs, and the two women eagerly watched the race, much to the confusion of their lovers.

And Starfire was the one to celebrate first, as her egg cell was the first two divide into two, meaning that one of Robin’s boys successfully joined her. But Raven’s wasn’t far behind, and hers not only divided but split into two. Raven did not expect any smaller litter from her animalistic lover.

\- Huzzah! I have won, friend Raven!  
\- You sure did. - Raven smiled, as she brought them back to reality.   
\- Er, Ray, are-are you trying to tell us that….   
\- Of course not, Gar. - Raven cupped his face and kissed him - It was just a simulation, to see what would happened if we didn’t take precautions. 

She smiled, watching as the consternation and fear fades from his face and slowly curls his lips into a smile. 

\- Oh? Were we supposed to protect ourselves?

Starfire’s sudden question made Raven turn her head. Starfire shifted her innocent stare from terrified Raven to even more petrified Robin.

\- Well, I guess you DID win… 

* * *

>   
amazingbrancrunch asks:  
Temptation Thursday: Beastboy uses his shapeshifting to inflate the bulge in his tight speedo to Raven at the beach.

\- Come on, Rae…  
\- No.

Raven replied quickly, giving her boyfriend a stern look from behind her sunglasses. Beachgoing wasn’t her favourite activity, but she had to admit, it was relaxing. Until, that is, Beast Boy got horny. 

Ever since he read some saucy stories about couples doing it on the beaches, in some secluded, private lagoons, he insisted on the trip, and now he has shown his true colours.

\- Okay, but what if I… double the stakes?

For a while, Raven didn’t know what he was talking about, until she heard a creaking noise coming from between his legs. The bulge in his speedo was growing, as he manipulated his body.

\- Right now we are at tigers’ size…. - he leaned over her, and whispered it into her ear, seeing as her eyebrow twitch slightly - Don’t you want it? I’m sure we can fit in the bathroom…  
\- That’s childsplay. - she replied - Go big or go home.   
\- Horse?

The material stretched further more.

\- Bigger. - Raven whispered, seeing the excitement in his eyes - I want… Blue whale, seven or eight feet…. And can you imagine the cum, all over me? 

With a loud “crack” the material broke in half, exposing Beast Boy’s huge cock, to which some of the beach-goers reacted with sharp cries. Garfield tried to hide his supernatural endowment, but with the excitement he brought upon himself, it was more and more difficult, until Rae had to engulf him in a black hole and sent him back home. 

Finally, she could relax. 


End file.
